Indecisión
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Three-Shot] Rin vacila entre la elección de quedarse en la aldea o irse con Sesshomaru. Una conversación con el demonio le ocasiona más dudas.
1. Chapter 1

— Mañana, al atardecer —Espetó— Te espero en el mismo lugar por tu respuesta, sino llegas sabre cuál es tu decisión.

Recientemente Sesshomaru le había dado dos elecciones, al haber llegado el momento. La de quedarse en la aldea con los humanos o irse con él.

Ella lo escucho atentamente asintiendo cuando pregunto si había comprendido sus palabras. Luego de indicar cuando vendría a recibir su respuesta, el demonio se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse. La voz de Rin lo detuvo.

— ¿Que pasaría si yo me quedara en la aldea? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz, con la cabeza gacha por el mero hecho de hacer esa pregunta— ¿Vendrías a visitarme?

Sesshomaru no quiso sorprenderse como el aumento de sus pupilas mostro o sentirse herido como el dolor en el pecho que apareció. La indecisión que presentó era algo que jamás pensó que Rin tendría, pero era algo normal si ella había vivido años con ellos. Lazos afectivos se habían formado y lo que no quería pensar, era que ella, se había enamorado de algún humano.

— No.

Contestó firme e impasible, girando y clavando sus ojos ambarinos en su persona.

— ¿No? —Preguntó con desilusión levantando la cabeza y viendo su mirada puesta en ella.

— No —Repitió.

— ¿Por qué?

Su voz estaba llena de réplica.

— Porque no tendré motivos para regresar.

Rin se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¿Que significaba? —Rebatió en su cabeza— Porque si yo me quedara, aun seguiría allí ¿Por qué no tendría motivos? Yo aun estaría.

— No lo entiendo, señor Sesshomaru —Expresando desconcierto— Yo seguiría aqui, si yo me quedara, yo...

— ¿Por qué tendría que visitarte? —Cuestionó, su voz sonaba serena, pero sus ojos la miraban con una frialdad que la congelaba y provocaba que sus palabras no puedan salir— En este momento te estoy dando dos elecciones, te doy el poder de elegir. Si quieres quedarte o irte conmigo.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —Exclamó sonando quebrada— Si yo me voy contigo, yo jamás volveré a verlos.

— Lo harás —Rin quedó pasmada— Podrás visitarlo, no será habitualmente, pero te permitiría eso.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué?

Ella no podía comprender. No entendía como pensaba su señor.

— ¿Por qué si yo me quedo... no vendrás nunca más?

El demonio no respondió aquello, se quedó observándola, con una mirada indescifrable para Rin, una mirada que estremecía su cuerpo, calaba sus huesos, penetraba su corazón y su mismísima alma.

— Te espero mañana con tu respuesta.

— ¡Espera! —Pidió la joven antes de que se fuera— Si yo...

— ¿Por qué me sigues preguntando? —La voz de Sesshomaru salió afilada— Haz lo que quieres.

Rin no se esperó eso. Lo demostraba por la forma en que se quedó muda de la impresión, al haber oído esas palabras y como las había dicho su señor, provocándole deseos de llorar.

 _"Si yo... fuera contigo ¿Serias feliz? ¿Te agradaría?"_

Lo que quería decir, no pudo hacerlo. Lo que esa palabras le ocasiono no fue solo dolor, fue como si le dijera que esa elección que le ofrecía solo era algo que debía hacer. No se lo decía porque realmente la estimaba y quería que fuera a su lado.

 _"Haz lo que quieras"_

Sin importarle realmente su respuesta, como si le diera igual. En eso, lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

 _"¿Que debería hacer?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Rin actuó normal en todo el día, intentando no reflejar preocupación, duda o tristeza en su rostro, pero cuando el sol dejo de estar en lo alto del cielo, regreso a la casa de Kaede que también se podría decir que es suyo, ya que hace años vivía ahí, y se sentó teniendo las rodillas apretadas sobre su pecho. Sus brazos rodeándolas y su barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas mirando el fuego crepitar.

Sus ojos brillaban ante ese espectáculo mientras recordaba con dolor las palabras de Sesshomaru.

 _"Haz lo que quieras"_

Sus ojos se cristalizaban en cada instante que la voz fría de su señor venía a su mente y esta vez se permitió que una débil lágrima se resbale por su mejilla.

— Sesshomaru te hablo ayer ¿No es así?

La voz de Kaede, le saco de la ensoñación, se limpió esa lagrima escurridiza, pero aun así no aparto la mirada del fuego.

— Si —Musito.

— ¿Te pregunto sobre quedarte o irte con él?

Ella giro bruscamente ante esa pregunta. En su rostro se dibujaba el desconcierto porque Kaede sabía de ese hecho.

— Desde que llegaste, sabía que este momento llegaría —Ella sonrió melancólicamente. Eso provoco una punzada de dolor en el pecho de Rin— ¿Qué harás?

Ella bajó la mirada.

— No sé qué hacer —Confesó la joven con pesar.

 _"Haz lo que quieras"_

— No quiero dejar la aldea, no quiero dejarte Kaede, tampoco a Kohaku, a Sango, a Kagome, a Inuyasha, a Miroku, a...

— Pero... ¿Quieres irte?

— Sesshomaru_sama... —Nombro— Probablemente no quiere que vaya con él.

— ¿Por qué no querría? —Kaede demostraba verdadera sorpresa— Te dio elección ¿No es así?

— Si, pero... —Ella comenzó a gimotear sin poder aguantar el llanto que desde que despertó quería dejar salir— Solo lo hizo por compromiso, porque debía hacerlo cuando llegara el momento...

Comenzó hablar mientras cubría su cara entre sus rodillas.

— No creo que haga las cosas porque se siente obligado, se ve que hace las cosas como quiere.

 _"Haz lo que quieras"_

— ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

 _"Haz lo que quieras"_

— Si, yo me quedo no lo volveré a ver —Declaró— No quiero eso.

Rin la observó y articuló una disculpa.

— Me diste tanto y aun así yo...

Kaede el rodeo con sus brazos, de inmediato Rin le correspondió llorando en su hombro.

— No te disculpes, tienes que hacer lo que te diga tu corazón sin tener ningún solo arrepentimiento —Confortándola— ¿Cuando quiere tu respuesta?

— Hoy, al atardecer —Kaede se quedó de piedra. La muchacha al sentirlo se apartó y la miro —Falta unos minutos para que se termine de ocultar el sol.

A Rin se le dilataron las pupilas, ¿Tanto tiempo paso mientras pensaba?

— ¿Qué hago? —Sus pies estaban intranquilos— Aun no me despedí, no pensé en las cosas que quería llevar...

— ¡Ve! —Gritó.

No había que repetirle de nuevo para hacerle caso. Le agradeció por todo y se echó a correr, pero como era inevitable cuando llego al lugar de reunión, el sol, desde hace un buen rato se había ocultado y como era de suponer, en el lugar indicado... no había nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin estaba sin aliento, pero no era por lo que había corrido, era porque el lugar de reunión, estaba vacío.

Se había ido.

 _"¿Que pasaría si yo me quedara en la aldea?" "¿Vendrías a visitarme?"_

Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era por correr. No, no era eso.

 _"No" "Porque no tendré motivos para regresar"_

— ¿No lo volveré a ver? —Se preguntó sin poder creerlo— ¿Jamás? ¿Nunca?

Lagrimas comenzaron a picar sus ojos. Se dejó caer en el pasto sintiendo la textura del mismo en las palmas de sus manos, las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo.

— ¡Sesshomaru_sama! —Gritó, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, incontables, dolorosas— ¡Sesshomaru_sama!

Su voz se desgarraba en cada grito, salía como un alarido quebrándose en cada ocasión. Estuvo segundo, minutos así... Él no respondía a su llamado agónico y desesperado.

No lo hacía.

— ¡Sesshomaru!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Sesshomaru!

Su voz se quebraba.

— ¡Sesshomaru!

Su corazón se rompía la no tener respuesta.

— ¡Sesshomaru!

Pero esta vez ese llamado no vino acompañado del solo sonido del llanto de Rin. Una ráfaga de viento, inusual, le provoco que levante la mirada y estaba ahí, su mano se estiro para tocarlo y asegurarse que no era una ilusión.

Que era real.

En vez de rozar su traje sentir su tela y conformarse con ese hecho, lo que tocó fue la mano de Sesshomaru, esa que uso el demonio para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Creí que te habías ido —Dijo gimoteando, ahora de pie— Que era tarde, que no te volvería a ver...

Sus cara estaba completamente mojada, sus ojos rojos.

— No llores —Espetó sereno su señor, pero ella no podía detener su llanto. Entonces el demonio, con sus dedos limpio sus lágrimas. Rin en un acto desatado, apoyo sus dos manos contra las suya sin dejarlas apartarlas de su rostro empapado.

— ¡Estaba asustada! —Exclamó— Con el hecho de que no te vería de nuevo.

— Estoy aqui.

— Cuando me dijiste _"Haz lo que quieras"_ pensé que esa elección, la hacías por obligación ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿Verdad? — Dijo, lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, en menor cantidad, pero aun calientes— Porque si no es así, yo no soportaría saber que sería una molestia si te acompaño ¿Lo seria?

— Si lo fuera nunca te lo hubiera pedido —Repuso— ¿Cuál es tu elección? —Preguntó aun si la respuesta era bastante clara.

— Quiero estar al lado suyo, Sesshomaru_sama—Declaró.

Sus ojos marrones miraban esos ojos ambarinos fijamente. Al oír su respuesta, el demonio se permitió sonreír, fue leve y por un momento Rin creyó que fue una ilusión.

A los pocos segundos, Sesshomaru se acerco al oído de Rin y susurró: _"Ya no puedes retractarte, no pienso dejarte ir"_ ; En respuesta, las mejillas de Rin se colorearon, sus ojos dilatados, esos que dejaron de llorar en la presencia del demonio y se dio cuenta que no quería estar mas lejos de Sesshomaru.

 _Nunca mas._


End file.
